


Van's Favorite Hat

by ScribeProtra



Series: Girl Genius Event Week 2018 [2]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic)
Genre: Bath Sex, Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/pseuds/ScribeProtra
Summary: Van and Ivo's first official date didn't start out very well. The middle part was a disaster as well. Ending was a complete success though!Written for Girl Genius Event Week 2018 for the prompt Mechanicsburg.





	Van's Favorite Hat

He was going to murder Hadrian. Murder him and then convince the Lady to revive him twice so that he could murder him a second time and still keep him around to deal with the Blood Circle.

Oh! Or maybe he could convince the Lady to have lots of fun Sparky 'lets build things' parties and then _not invite Greenclaw_. Would have to also get the Castle and some others in on keeping Hadrian out. But oh, Hadrian would suffer knowing he wasn't around to see their Lady be magnificent.

His clothes made disgusting squishing noises as he yanked them off on his way to the, thankfully full and ready, tub. Van hissed though his teeth in boiling rage. He'd liked those clothes and now they would have to be burned as they were utterly unsalvageable. All his clothes were off by the time he reached the tub which he sank down into till only the top of his head was still out. For a while he just sat and seethed, beyond furious about how horribly ruined his very difficult to arrange date had been.

But then he heard squishy footsteps approaching and he sat up a bit to glare grim eyed at whoever- oh it was Ivo. Who didn't look nearly mad enough for Van's taste. Just because Ivo's hat had escaped the deluge of disgusting things and fluids did not mean Ivo had to be so even keeled about everything!

Van growled at his- his significant other before grabbing the nearby bottle of soap and starting to vigorously clean the various gooey smelly everything off his body. 

"Dot vosn't de most romantic date Hy haff been on," Ivo said slowly, sounding like he was testing new ground, "But it vos a pretty funny one."

"Funny?" Van yelled grabbing a different bottle and chucking it at Ivo's head. Whom, even more infuriating, just caught it instead of dodging, "Funny? It was an unmitigated disaster!" 

Van snarled as he scrubbed his hair harder before ranting, "Do you have any idea how hard it was to clear a whole day for me to have free time? Weeks, Ivo, weeks I spent making sure everything would be fine if I took time off and then guess who decided to RUIN EVERYTHING! Just because of- did he even have a reason? Or did he just wake up this morning and decided he had to make my life as small and miserable as his own?!"

Van was interrupted in his ranting by Ivo jumping into the tub with him. The water splashed around but it was a large and extravagant tub enough to not spill over. Van just stared for a long moment before saying softly, "Did you just jump in while wearing clothes."

"Ho, yez."

"Even your boots?"

"Ho, yez."

" _Ivo._ "

"Yez?"

Ivo was just grinning at him and Van felt something snap as he lunged forward and wrapped his fingers around Ivo's neck.

"There will be no boots in my bathtub do you understand me?" he snarled as he got right up in Ivo's face.

Ivo's eyes went half lidded and Ivo's adams apple move beneath Van's thumb as Ivo swallowed. Van felt his face getting hot as he realized that it wasn't a knife or a gun in Ivo's pants that was pressing against his thigh.

"Hokay," Ivo said, voice low and gravely, making Van shiver in anticipation, "Move back a bit sveethot und Hy ken do dot."

Van cleared his throat and moved backward and turned to stare at the wall. He could feel himself blushing, and hear wet noises as Ivo took off not only his boots but the rest of his clothes.

"I am going to be using soap, you know." he said loudly.

"Hy iz hokay vit dot."

Van glanced over and bit his lower lip at the sight of Ivo's scarred and broad grey chest.

"It'll get on you as well," he pointed out, sounding and feeling breathless.

Ivo paused in doing something under water, most likely to do with his pants, to look up at Van with hooded heated eyes.

"Hy iz verra hokay vit dot," Ivo repeated.

Van swallowed as Ivo stood up enough to give Van an eye full of a very nice view. He felt hungry, deep in his belly, mouth watering for stuff he'd only read about.

Ivo's pants make a wet smacking noise on the tile as Ivo tossed them out and then gave Van his full attention. Ivo moved forward, bracketing Van against the tub as Ivo picked up the soap bottle.

"Letz get all nize und clean, yah?" Ivo murmured into Van's ear. The hat Ivo was still wearing made everything feel even more intimate and just the two of them.

Van was panting, aching for touch and reaching out to run his hands up and down Ivo's side.

"Yeah," he said anger forgotten as he tilted his head up for a kiss, "That would be very very nice."


End file.
